The present invention relates to a connection system for connecting an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) and a Local Area Network (LAN) to each other, and more particularly, relates to a connection system for specifying a transmission destination terminal and connecting the ISDN terminal to the LAN terminal to each other when transmission is sent to an other party from a plural number of terminals which are respectively connected to the ISDN and the LAN.